basement_boys_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bothes
The Bothes (Bah-thuz) The Bothengian Dynasty came into power when Telman the Conqueror politically absorbed the sub-bolewhin region. They have been the ruling family of Sumaires for over a hundred years. Telman the Conquerer Telman very exceptional in politics, gifted in martial knowledge, and was a competent leader. Telman the Conquerer was born in 103 in the city of Maires. During this time, the sub-bolewhin region was politically divided into city-states. Telman was of a prestigious family and was awarded the title of general in 130, at the age of 27. He was exiled in the year 135 by the city council during the Maries-Nelas war. Shortly thereafter, society collapsed due to a crushing defeat and a military coup lead by Telman toppled the city-state's government. During the conflict, in 139 Telman was married to Genae of house Hoster. During the revolution both of his sons would be born, Telman II and Illiun in 140 and 143 respectively. Telman's revolution continued to sweep through the sub-bolewhin area until all opposition capitulated. In 149, at the age of 46, Telman crowned himself as monarch. Telman II the Peace King Telman II is best known for his naval skill and support for the development and use of naval technology. In the golden age of Telman II's reign, there was no war, just capital accumulation and economic surplus. Telman III Competent in leadership, martial, and political skills. During the reign of Telman III, Sumaires became an empire. Telman III successfully invaded Tolemark in the Two Days War. The Botheian army pacified Tolemark's leadership, turning them into a puppet of Sumaires. During the late years of Telman III's life, he began experiencing dementia. In these years Tolemark became unruly, beginning to shake off the Sumarian influence. Telman IV, Telman III first son, was crowned regent. Rumor has it that Kysha Hellenspont, Telman III's wife, was instrumental in this transaction. Telman IV An adequate leader, gifted in martial skills, and gifted in politics. Telman IV took his fathers expansion legacy and built upon it. First he subdued Tolemark by controlling their economy with harsh tariffs and heightening their tribute payment (in turn heightening Tolemarkian taxes). He also ensured their allegiance by marrying his daughter, Hera, to Petty King Dennel Mendelton of Tolemark. After 7 years Tolemark was subdued. In the same year Telman III died, passing the crown to his son. Telman IV set his eyes on a new prize. The island of Sunhorn to the south. Sumaries still dominated the naval region to their south, so the invasion of Sunhorn required far less preparation then one might expect. The Sun Wars, as the invasion and the following battles are called, are still being fought today. James Bothe James Bothe never married, leading to some minor dishonor to the family and particularly to James himself. James became a naval commander at the age of 19 and is also gifted in the command of land troops. He primarily serves as the Martial of Sumaires. Some conspiracy shrouds the death of his adopted son, Dain of Lin. Dain was to be warded by a member of the Bothengian dynasty, Hera Bothe, but she died of sickness several weeks after Dain arrived. The wardship passed to the Petty King, and the boy under the protection of Petty King Dennel Mendelton when he died. The facts have not yet arisen why he died, but the Petty King of Tolemark was found with a bloody sword in his hand as he walked away from the body of Dain. Dain of Lin Dain's family line was displaced by another contending house in Lin when he was 3 years old. The new Baron of Lin decided the boy must be disposed of, but as a man of honor asked his liege what was to be done with the boy. Legend has it that James Bothe, in place of the king's true judgment but using the royal seal, ordered the boy to be fostered by him. At the start of the Sun Wars, Dain was sent to be warded under his adopted aunt, but she died of sickness several weeks after his arrival. Months later, Dain of Lin's body was found in the Petty King of Tolemark, Dennel Mandelton's chambers as the Petty King stalked away, bloody sword in hand.